Letting It Go in Alola
by RoxieStar89
Summary: Ash Ketchum reflects his losses at every Pokémon League he's gone to and now he decided to sing a song about letting it go. It could be a songfic and I got that idea from "Frozen". I'm not really good at summaries, so even if you don't like this story, no flames nor hate comments, please! Based on the upcoming Pokémon Sun and Moon anime.


It was a beautiful day in the Melemele Island and everyone was enjoying their recess at the Pokémon School at the moment. Lana was fishing with her Popplio; Mallow was looking through her latest cookbook and trying to find a new recipe with her Bounsweet together; Sophocles was doing some programming on his laptop with his Togedemaru watching; Kiawe was chilling out in the beach with his Turtonator together; Lillie was trying to get over her fears of Pokémon after her encounter with Tapu Koko; Professor Kukui was taking his Rockruff for a walk; Samson Oak and his Alolan Exeggutor were going for a walk too. However, Ash and his Pikachu were on the beach too and yet he was still busy remembering his time at every Pokémon League and how he always lost at every League (even when he defeated Sawyer); despite Pikachu trying to console him.

"Thanks, Pikachu," Ash said as he petted his Pikachu, "but you know, sometimes it's hard to get over the loss at every Pokémon League that I went to, even when I defeated Sawyer. I mean, Alain is a very good trainer, but all I needed is to be a Pokémon Master. In the meantime, though, I decided to go to school here and do my best to graduate the best I can."

Then he stood up and looked up in the sky. His mother had to go back to Pallet Town with Mimey in tow and he had been staying with Professor Kukui and his Rockruff for quite some time since he enrolled at the Pokémon School. Even though he was having fun in the Alola Region and he got along with his new classmates (despite his Pikachu's rivalry with Sophocles' Togedemaru), he still missed his mother as well as Mimey, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont and even his Greninja. Suddenly, he looked down at the sand in the beach as the music began to play, to which he began to sing.

 _ **Ash:**_ _(singing)_  
 _The sun shines in the sky today_  
 _There's a lot to see_  
 _In this wonderful paradise_  
 _And this looks like_  
 _I'm the student_

 _The sea is shimmering_  
 _And so is the sun_  
 _I can't keep it in_  
 _Arceus knows that I tried_

 _Don't let them in, don't let them see_  
 _Be the best that you can be_  
 _Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_  
 _Well, now they know_

 _Let it go, let it go_  
 _Not gonna hold back anymore_  
 _Let it go, let it go,_  
 _Turn away and slam the door_  
 _I don't care_  
 _What they're going to say_  
 _Let the sun shine on_  
 _This island never bothered me anyway_

As the music then became a little livelier, Ash pulled out his textbook from his backpack and admired it as he continued to sing.

 _ **Ash:**_ _(singing)_  
 _It's kinda funny_  
 _How this distance_  
 _Makes everything seem small_  
 _Those losses that once haunted me_  
 _Won't get to me anymore_

 _It's time to see what I can do_  
 _To test my skills and break through_  
 _No right, no wrong, nothing to fear_  
 _I'm here_

 _Let it go, let it go_  
 _I'm the one with the_  
 _Sun and the Moon_  
 _Let it go, let it go,_  
 _It's quite the afternoon_  
 _Here I stand,_  
 _Here I stay_  
 _Let the sun shine on_

As the music got even more upbeat, Ash put his textbook back inside his backpack and then glanced at his Z-Ring that Tapu Koko gave to him a couple of nights ago. Then he took off his shoes and ran to the shallow end of the ocean with his Pikachu in tow, to which they playfully splashed each other while Ash sang yet again. As he sang, little did he know that his classmates were back inside the school building and were watching him from the balcony of the school.

 _ **Ash:**_ _(singing)_  
 _Our power flurries through the air to the ground_  
 _Our souls are spiralling in electric sparks all around_  
 _One thought will sparkle like an electric blast_  
 _Not gonna' hold back_  
 _The past is in the past_

As Ash sang the line "the past is in the past", he, along with his Pikachu, twirled around and splashed the huge amount of water into the sky. Then as they left the shallow end of the ocean, Ash proceeded to sing once more.

 _ **Ash:**_ _(singing)_  
 _Let it go, let it go_  
 _We'll rise like the crack of dawn_  
 _Let it go, let it go_  
 _That weak trainer is gone_  
 _Here I stand_  
 _In the light of the day_  
 _Let the sun shine on_  
 _This island never bothered me anyway._

As he finished singing, he heard someone clapping their hands, much to his surprise. As he turned around, he saw that it was his classmates (and their respective Pokémon) who were clapping.

"Wow, Ash," Lillie smiled, "that is the most beautiful song I've just heard."

"Yeah, it was amazing," Sophocles agreed.

"Thanks, guys," Ash smiled sheepishly as he walked over to his classmates with his Pikachu in tow. "I only sang this song because of my experiences at every Pokémon League I went to."

"And you lost at every league?" Lana questioned.

"Yeah," Ash admitted.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Ash," Kiawe said as he patted Ash on the back. "Some trainers have that experience too, so you're not alone."

"Kiawe is right," Mallow agreed. "You'll become stronger soon and I'm sure you'll go to another Pokémon League and finally win someday. See what we're saying?"

"You know what?" Ash said. "You guys are right. Thanks so much."

They all embraced each other in a group hug that was more gentle than that of a Bewear.

"So, should we go back to class?" Lillie suggested as they broke their group hug.

"Oh yeah," Ash answered as they all went back to class with their respective Pokémon in tow. It was going to be a long day.


End file.
